


Hesitant Kiss

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: 3. Hesitant Kiss – The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move.





	Hesitant Kiss

Nanna knew she was staring, but he was too and this was... tense. Not awkward- well, maybe a little awkward. The Commander was just so, dreadfully shy! And she was... not helping.

The entire thing had started as a result of his concern for her. This had, not everything between them. Between them was a lot of concern, but also other things. Like a mutual love of their families, for protecting other people, shared skills and interests. This particular thing though was because she'd persisted in becoming a templar. Nanna didn't mean any disrespect towards him or his troubles, and supported his decision wholeheartedly to try and quit. Cassandra was right, he could do it. Had he been her only influence then she doubted she would have pursued this path, but it didn't work like that. Her entire family, her older brothers, had all been templars. Even if it wasn't forever, she needed to carry their legacy for a little while.

"I wish you'd warned me," Cullen lamented softly.

"This was my decision, not yours.... I promise, I'll... I'll quit. After all this is over." Nanna folded her arms, trying to maintain an ounce of strength for all her voice lacked it. For how unguarded her wide eyes just had to be.

Cullen closed his eyes, shaking his head and looking pained, "It's not that simple-"

"It will be easier for me than it was for you. You've had to take lyrium for much longer than I will. The Inquisition needs to make up for it's lack of templars- you said so."

Looking tired, whiskey brown eyes heavier than earth as they looked over her again. Still so full of doubt. "This... Isn't exactly what I had in mind. ...I haven't told you.... The lyrium, it isn't just addicting. It does so much worse to you. You would have seen it in time but..." He sighed, dropping the direction he was about to take before really getting into anything sensitive. "It damages a person's mind, perhaps it doesn't seem so bad at first. A strange thought, getting overly attached to some... meaningless thing but after a while you start forgetting things. It starts with little things; where you'd always place something, or maybe the lyrics to a song, stories.... I don't know how much of that quitting is going to prevent. Next to no one else has quit lyrium and lived to tell about it. There's no saying how well this will go."

Nanna relaxed her arms, one hand reaching down to get a hold of one of his own. The other came up to his face, running her thumb along his cheek. "We'll find out together. And like I said, this won't be for very long. I swear. I can't just sit back and pretend I can't help where I can." Leaning up onto her toes, she ran her lips against his all too gently. How it always started.

And he returned in kind. Little pecks and feather light brushes that made their hearts race. Their words became mutterings entirely, hers little reassurances and his oft spoken confessions of affection and little hums of worry. Even their hands rested a little too gingerly where they touched, heads, faces, shoulders, arms, sides, backs, a gradual parade getting closer and closer to the point.

When a scout came in with a report, both warriors went ramrod straight, clearing throats, fists in front of mouths and eyes looking everywhere. Nanna excused herself. Cullen immediately returned to work.


End file.
